


In Your Dreams

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael comes to Dean in his dreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for season five up to Abandon All Hope
> 
> A/N: I see angels as being genderless until they take a vessel.

Michael has dreaded the rising of his brother for a millennium. For the next time he faced Lucifer it would be a battle where only one of them survived. How could he kill his own brother, the one he'd been closest to since they were brought into existence?

He stayed out of the battles, letting Zachariah court his vessel. The battle between him and the Morningstar has been coming for an age and he was not willing to hastened it any further. But soon, he heard the whispers of Zachariah's rage and his inability to get Michael's vessel to say yes. Zachariah's anger echos through the heavens alongside his rants about ungrateful and stubborn mud monkeys. He hears also of the rebellion and disobedience of the of the lower ranks of the angels, of how that angel had been killed by Raphael, and then reborn. Some whisper that it was their Father who remade Castiel, others that it was Lucifer.

It was Zachariah's rage that drew Michael back towards contact with his fellow angels. What sort of human would continue to defy not only his destiny but the will of the angels? Why would so lowly an angel rebel and fight to stop Michael from claiming his vessel?

Michael found himself watching Dean Winchester, drawn to him not only because he was Michael's true vessel but because of Dean's defiance of Heaven. One night he decided to slip into Dean's dreams, the only way he can safely converse with his vessel. For such a lowly angel, Castiel had done an amazing job of hiding the Wincesters.

He came in the visage of his last potential vessel born a generation ago. A young woman Dean's age, black, curly hair, dark skin and brown eyes. She had been lovely, pious, and as stubborn as Dean was.

"Who are you?" Dean glared at her, sitting up in bed, in some rundown motel room, knife in hand.

"I am Michael, Dean. I've been hearing about you for sometime and wanted to meet you."

Dean slid out of bed, shifting until his back was against the wall, knife held in a fighting stance. Michael stood still, arms held loosely at her sides, letting Dean get use to her. "You and your brother are safe. I am only here in your dreams."

"I've already told that dick, Zachariah, no. Nothing you can say will change my mind." Dean still held his ground, defiance in every inch of his posture. But Michael could see the weight of pain and doubt and exhaustion sitting heavily on Dean's shoulders. Mixed in it was his steadfast devotion to his brother. The same thing Michael felt towards her own brother, Lucifer.

Michael settled down on the bed. "You are in such pain and torment. That will all end when you become my vessel. Why would you want to live in such pain when there is a way out?"

Dean laughed, a harsh sound. "You take over me, Lucifer takes over my brother and we try to kill each other. I won't let that happen. Sam is my brother, my only family I have left, and I have already died to save him. As I've already told Cas, I would rather take all that pain and crap than be some meat suit in Paradise. Because then I know I'm alive and able to make my own decisions, no matter how messed up they turn out to be."

Michael stared at him, at this human who would want such things instead of being at peace in Paradise. Because to say yes meant the death not only of Dean's own self but that of his brother. Something Michael fully understood.

She stood up, walking over to Dean, who still eyed her warily. Michael reached up to touch his cheek, as she pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss.

"Then let me offer you a night of comfort, Dean Winchester. No strings attached."

"I'm still not going to say yes."

But Dean returned her kiss hesitantly, his lips dry against hers. Michael opened her mouth under Dean's as her hands tugged him to the bed, pulling him down with her. She traced over the strong plains and angles of Dean's body, easing the aches buried deep in his body.

Dean shuddered against her, pleasure suffusing his features as he arched beneath her touch. She parted her legs, urging him to slip inside her. Her own moan echoed Dean's as they rocked together. She rolled them over, rising over Dean, still touching him gently, letting her Grace soothe the tattered edges of his soul.

Her hips rolled agasint Dean, ignoring his urging to speed up. Dean groaned, hands digging into her hips as sweat beaded his skin. Michael's breath hitched, feeling the pleasure peak as Dean cried out, pulling her over the edge.

As their breathing slowed, Michael pressed two fingers to Dean's forehead, sending him deeper into sleep, knowing he would wake up feeling refreshed, sated and remembering this moment between them. She pressed her lips to his in a final kiss before whispering into his ear.

She rose from the bed, donning her clothes with a mere thought. She knew that whatever Zachariah did to him, Dean would never say yes to her. He would never bend to become a vessel, no matter what honour would be bestowed on him for such a choice. Michael found herself thankful for such stubbornness, for it prevented her from facing Lucifer in the battlefield and killing him. If Dean could not face the prospect of killing his own brother, how could the Hosts of Heaven expect the same of her.

Dean's choice also gave her a way out of the situation. There may come a time when she would be forced to face her beloved Morningstar but for now she had a reprieve. And there was another way to kill Lucifer that did not require Dean to become a vessel.

When Dean woke in the morning he would have the location of the Michael Sword in his mind. For the Michael Sword was not only a person chosen as a vessel for the most highest of the archangels but a weapon, a sword created to kill an angel.


End file.
